Chapter 357
The Nine Demon Gates is the 357th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. In their headquarters, the members of Nine Demon Gates discuss their missions and goal in the name of Zeref. At 8-Island, the Thunder God Tribe assists Yajima as part of their latest job. While working, the restaurant comes under attack by a member of Tartaros, who easily takes care of the three Fairy Tail Mages. As Yajima is about to be killed, Laxus arrives and saves the old man before stepping up to fight. Summary Inside their headquarters, Nine Demon Gates member Franmalth expresses his wish to kill members of the Magic Council, believing it will bring him money. When Torafuzar scolds him for his undignified behavior, Ezel states that Demons needn't bother with such concepts and expresses his own wish to go out and kill, asking for permission to do so. Seilah tells him he must wait as a proper order exists, something Kyôka echoes as, despite his pestering, she states that all which they do, they hell which they are to bring, is for Zeref. At 8-Island restaurant, Yajima expresses his shock about the events related to the council. Taking his eyes off his cutting board, Freed asks for more details, to which a cooking Bickslow reveals that all nine members of the council were murdered. Yajima reveals that in actuality, one hundred and nineteen people were killed or injured. As Bickslow and Freed talk about the fortune of Yajima quitting the council, Evergreen walks in and tells them to be serious with their jobs. Seeing her in the waitress outfit, both men comment that it does not suit her, for which she gets angry. Remembering that they took an easy job due to how tough jobs were becoming after the guild won the Grand Magic Games, the three note their skills help them while working in a restaurant. As Yajima wonders where Laxus is, Bickslow wonders if he got lost when suddenly, a cloaked visitor appears in the restaurant. However, said visitor immediately annihilates the restaurant much to everyone's shock and proceeds to attack Yajima. Freed and Bickslow stand in the way of the Mage, who has turned themselves into a tornado of wind, and prepare to defend Yajima but are instead hit square in the chest and sent flying. Evergreen attacks with Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun but finds her attack ineffective as she too is blown away by the Mage's wind. With the three out of the way, Yajima is then approached. Asked by Yajima who he is, the Mage reveals himself to be one of the Nine Demon Gates and while the Fairy Tail Mages are unable to move their bodies, picks up Yajima. Telling him that the gates of the underworld have opened, he prepares to kill the former council member as the other realize that he is from Tartaros and is after former council members as well as current ones. Just as Yajima is about to die, the Mage winds up letting go as he is subsequently struck by Laxus' lightning. Stating that he got lost on his way back to work, Laxus tells the Tartaros Mage that defeating him will be a much easier goal. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Laxus Dreyar, Thunder God Tribe & Yajima vs. Tempester (started) Magic, Curses, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** *** *Flattening Magic * * Curses used *Calamity Curse Spells used * * * * Navigation